Hardcore AntiDiva
by Whiskey.Tango.Foxtrot.Romeo
Summary: -full disclaimer inside - Francesca Hale has never been known for keeping her opinions to herself. But when the opinionated and quirky antidiva takes her opinions to Twitter, and it ends in a brawl backstage at a WWE house show, she finds herself being called up to the main roster. Will she remain exactly who she is, or will she submit to the image of her peers? readandreview
1. disclaimer

- insert disclaimers here -

I do not own the WWE. Nor do I own any of the people other than my original character that I choose to use in this story. I only own Francesca, and sometimes, I wonder who's the puppet and who's the puppet master in that relationship.

Not making any profit off this, nor am I trying to piss anyone off with things I write and make up within this story.

_Reviews are loved but be easy on me would ya? I just started writing maybe a year ago._

- vital informations-

if you wanna know more about Francesca, aka Frankie Hale, go to my bio and read about her. All the links and stuff are there, I just posted them as soon as I decided to officially post this story. It is a work in progress, so if it gets no reviews or alerts then I won't continue it beyond the parts I have written.

Pairing isn't decided yet. I'm just not sure who I feel would go with her. But this is sort of a 'self insert' journey through the roster. So yeah.. There will be romance. Just probably not a whole lot of it, and possibly not in the conventional sense either as I'm a little weird.

Suggest a pairing if you like, it won't bother me.

- summary-

Everybody has that one moment when they're faced with a choice. When Francesca Hale is put into that position after a few barbs are exchanged between herself and some of the main roster divas, she's bought into the spotlight.

What she does with that spotlight is up to her but she's in for an entertaining ride because not only does she have to deal with her crazy family's butting in, but she's gotta deal with tons of other things onscreen and off.


	2. the tweet that started it all

CHAPTER ONE:

_The Tweet That Changed Her Life_

It was downtime, which meant Francesca Hale was back home in Benson Hurst, spending time with her rather large family. And as usual, her mother's tiny brownstone townhouse was packed to the roof almost. She'd escaped to the quiet of her old room, was lying across her bed, her biker boots discarded on the hardwood floor near the door, her jeans in a heap by her bed.

"Wonder what Paige and the girls are up to tonight. I shoulda went with Paige to Orlando." Francesca said as she bit her lip, slid her phone's screen to unlock, and pulled up her Twitter timeline.

No tweets from Paige or any of the others she'd made friends with while on the NXT roster, but she did notice that the twitter war between AJ and Kaitlyn seemed to be heating up. Not any of her business, but her own personal hatred towards AJ and her slight dislike of Kaitlyn, her inner smart ass surfacing had her tempted to jump into the whole thing.

So when she saw AJ's latest tweet, bragging of course, yet again, she decided that the temptation was way too overwhelming and she smirked as she typed in _' some people should really #SitTheFuckDownAndShutUp.. ajleewwe, kaitlynwwe.. Do you two ever get tired of looking like complete fucking morons? Instead of all this talk, why not beat the shit out of one another? Oh wait.. #TooChildish for that.' _and hit send, without even thinking twice about it.

It was just online, it wasn't like anything was gonna come of it, besides, how likely was it that either girl would see the tweet she'd just posted, considering neither of them followed her, and she followed neither of them, the only real reason she even saw the tweets they'd been sending back and forth was because they were all in the same company, and everyone else followed them.

She put her phone on her desk and rolled onto her back, turning on Ozzy Osbourne, air drumming as she tried to block out the noise of the overcrowded Hale household.

A few minutes later, her brother Dante knocked on her door, barged in and flopped down in her rolling desk chair as he said with a smirk, "Ya had to get ya ass in it, didn't ya?"

"Huh?" Francesca asked, mystified. Her brother held out her phone then said "Somebody saw your tweet, Frankie. And responded. You might wanna keep calm when you read it."

Francesca snatched her Iphone, let her eyes scan the tweet and almost fell over promptly in laughter. The response, of course, while witty, was just what she'd expect from AJ Lee, the roster's 'crazy chick' and current Divas Champion.

_'#NotThatItsYourBusiness, frankiehellNXT.. But seriously, sweetie, are you that pathetic that you have to troll my timeline? Is someone jealous because #ImBetterThanYou? Or is it because you're stuck in NXT and I'm up here, ruling over all? BTW, I'm not #TooChildish. I'm picking my moment.'_

And of course, the outspoken Italian/Spanish female couldn't resist but respond with her own brand of witty sarcasm when she read this.

_'Aww, #GonnaDie because ajlee came down off her self built pedestal and noticed lil old me. Not even. AJ you are everything that's wrong with the Diva's roster. Speaking of NXT, I think we BOTH know why I'm there and you're on the main roster.. #HowManyLicksDidUTake? Oh and by the way, you can say you're better than me, but babe? we both know that's #Bullshit.'_

She shrugged as she tossed the pesky phone back onto her desk and again reminded herself that AJ Lee wasn't worth the belt she wore around that boyish little waist of hers, let alone the anger Francesca felt as she went back mentally and realized exactly why she was still on the NXT roster and not the actual lineup itself.

"If I could get my hands on that skipping, giggling little bimbo, I'd probably snap her freakin neck anyway. Prison orange doesn't look good on olive tan skin." Francesca muttered as she flipped idly through the latest issue of WWE magazine and saw that not even in the magazine could she escape the little bitch she loved to hate.

If only she'd get her chance..

"Yeah, that'll really happen." she muttered dryly as she rolled over, tried to get some rest. When she couldn't, she got up and went down to the gym, found her old trainer Mick and went a few rounds.

Not even this quenched the anger Frankie felt at finding her old friend turned enemy doing better than her when this very thing had been her own lifelong dream.

She slunk back into the house that night and her ma asked as usual, "Meet a nice boy at that sweaty and nasty gym, Francesca?"

"No ma. And no blind dates this time, either. Ya know I hate that shit."

"Crap, Francesca Constanza. We don't swear in this house, you know that." her ma called up the stairs after her cheerfully.

Francesca stopped and turning said with a smirk, "Yeah? Then let the Sox win the series against the Yanks, ma. See how fast ya no swearing rule goes out the window with Dad."

"Ya daddy don't count. He's grown, he makes the money, he's allowed to swear." her mother countered as she added, "Ms. Giambetti's got this nice nephew.. He wants to take ya to the block party this weekend."

"Can't, ma."

"And why not?"

"Because, ma, I'm leavin out that night. I'm gonna spend all day in the gym before that. Gonna be real busy."

"Stop avoidin the inevitable, girl. Sooner or later, you're gonna meet a nice boy, preferrably a nice Italian one, and settle down."

"Keep dreamin, ma. Unless Sly Stallone knocks, I ain't gonna answer. I got my own dreams, my own life to live."

"Those dreams are gonna get you killed. I worry about you, Cici."

"Ma, again with the Cici shit? Ya know I hate that." Francesca said as she walked up the stairs and into her room, right as her cell phone rang. She answered it and laughed as she said "Thank you Christ.. Remind me again, Paige why I didn't come with you and Graves to Orlando?"

"Something about your ma and her damn traditions, sweetie." Paige reminded her as she asked, "So.. Have you been on Twitter in the past hour or so?"

"Why?"

"Because thanks to what you said earlier, half the girls are up in arms. AJ's taken it upon herself to call you out, sort of.. Well, more like post a tout, making fun of you. I'd watch it if I were you. That's a little bundle of crazy."

"The hell she is. She's fakin that shit. I'm not scared of her, hell. Proved it once already. If I could, I'd prove it again." Francesca said as she wiggled out of her baggy basketball shorts, kicked off her broken in and beaten down red Converse and flopped rather ungracefully across her childhood bed as she scrolled through her timeline and read the tweets, watched the Tout.

"Well?" Paige asked as she waited on her end.

"Well if she wants to go there, then damn it, I'm gonna.. Just not the way she wants me to. Too damn grown up for that. Paige, babe.."

"Yeah, love?"

"Where's Raw gonna be at next week?"

"Ooh.. It's actually pretty damn close to your hometown.. Why, love?"

"I'm thinkin I'm about to move this from the internet to reality. If she really wants to do this, then damn it, I'm gonna. Gotta remember. I used to be her friend.. I know how to get in her damn head."

"Ughh, but why do you even want to?"

"I'm gonna cost her that belt, if it's the last damn thing I do."

"But when you do that.. What about Kaitlyn.. You and I both know, love, McMahon's just going to pass it from one bloody bimbo to another."

"Then I'll go after all of 'em. Hell with it. Not like I give two shits what any of 'em think. Besides, we both know neither of us are getting called up anytime soon. We're not 'giggly' enough."

"And thank the Gods for that." Paige muttered as she said with a light laugh, "I'll try not to have too much fun without you. And you.. Sleep. Don't stay up all damn night down in that hole in the wall bar with your brothers or in that old gym."

"Yes, ma." Francesca joked as she disconnected the call and stared at the Twitter page for a moment. "Fuck that chick. Not worth it. Besides, I'll get her soon enough. And she won't even see it coming." she muttered as she tossed the phone onto the desk again.

Step one, check. AJ Lee hates being ignored. If she feels she's being ignored, she will act out. This time, however, Francesca was gonna be two steps ahead of her.

"Cannot wait until Monday." Francesca muttered as she fell back into bed, fell asleep, sleeping soundly.


	3. the ultimate mind fuck & answer to aj

CHAPTER TWO:

_IF YOU WANT CRAZY..  
_

Francesca looked around the backstage area, rolling her eyes as some of the Divas walked by. She shrank back, blending in. Okay, so in hindsight, her plan might not be her brightest one yet, but she wasn't really thinking beyond the instant gratification of getting her hands around AJ Lee's throat and squeezing until the other female's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Just the thought of what she was planning made her laugh to herself as she wrapped the small chain around her wrist. Okay, so chain was a huge no no also. But the way Francesca figured it, AJ Lee hadn't really had her ass truly kicked in a long time, and the way she went on and on about how she was 'the best' these days?

She honestly deserved to taste her own damn blood, have her own little trial by fire, so to speak.

She caught sight of AJ skipping down the corridor, and it took everything she had in her not to attack right then. Instead, she was going to wait until AJ went down during Kaitlyn's match against Alicia.

Then she'd do it, it'd be the perfect time.

Forget the costumes or the rehashing of AJ's stupid and pointless mistakes. Frankie, see, she had her eye on the prize.. The prize of course, was getting her hands on that belt AJ wore around her waist and hadn't really earned, in several of the women's opinions. What she was going to do, well..

She might just be jobless after tonight, but honestly?

The girl could give a crap less.

The self proclaimed "Latalian" (latina/italian) Diva was only even here to prove a point to AJ, to the other girls. She wanted them to have a little taste of what to expect when and if she ever did get called up to the big roster.

Because she was going to make damn sure she came in strong.

"I wish Paige were here. Maybe next time." Frankie muttered as she raked her hand through thick and wavy brownish black hair, got back to her 'perch', up high, safely on the edge of the Tron. So far, nobody had spotted her, and she'd climbed up here maybe 6 minutes prior.

From where she sat right now, she had a good view of the ring, the action in it. Her self rigged mic was on and she was beyond ready to do whatever she had to to make this happen.

"Guess it's a good thing that the neighborhood bike's bangin the guy in audiovisual, hmm." she laughed to herself as she waited..

Just as AJ went for her new finisher, then the pin, the lights began to flicker, then they went out completely, the entire arena cloaked in darkness.

She heard a laughing from the direction of the Tron, then some music that sounded sort of like Links 2,3, 4 by a German metal group one of the girls listen.

"Hey AJ? Up here." Frankie said into her self rigged mic as she made her way down the leg of the Tron slowly, jumping off just before she reached bottom.

AJ looked around. The voice sounded like it was coming through the dimly lit stadium right at her, she couldn't tell which direction the damn person behind this was going to attack from.

This had her more than a little afraid, currently.

Had she finally pushed Kaitlyn too far, made her crack?

In the backstage area, in the locker room, Alicia hushed all the other Divas and turned the tv around at an angle as she said "Who's behind that?"

"Bet it's the Shield.. You know how she's always 'flirty' tweeting the guys. Betting Ambrose finally got sick of it."

"Hush! They're talkin, damn."

"Holy shit... Guys, it's a girl."

Natalya quickly surveyed the locker room.. If nobody was missing then who the hell was down in the ring, what were they up to?

Frankie slid into the ring, her fists clenched, her brass knuckles hidden beneath black wrist tape. AJ had a mic now, she was screaming at the Tron, "SHOW YOURSELF! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!"

Frankie bit back a laugh as she tapped AJ, who turned around. She dealt one quick uppercut to AJ's face, making sure to bust that pert little nose of hers, just as AJ had done her all those years ago, and then she casually stopped, picked up the belt and quickly vanished after laughing evilly into the mic, and saying, "And AJ? If you want your belt? I think you know what to do to get it back. Face to face. We'll see who's better than who then."

The lights came on and Big E rushed the ring, a tissue in hand to stop the blood poring from his friend's nose.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER! SHE'S STOLEN MY TITLE BELT!"

At the announcers booth, the three men calling the show, not to mention CM Punk, all exchanged very confused looks with one another.

"Now what on Earth was that about?"

"Who was that?"

"Why'd she take AJ's title belt?"

CM Punk sat rubbing his chin in thought as he smirked to himself. Had someone finally 'outcrazied' the ultimate crazy chick? He found himself curious.

In the parking garage, Frankie slid through the drivers window of her 2011 Cobra Edition Mustang and wasted no time in getting the hell out of the arena.

After, of course, she posed for a few pictures with the belt, texted them to Paige.

Paige tapped Corey Graves, showed him the picture text and they started to laugh as they looked at one another. Corey shrugged and said quietly, "Hell.. Lee had it coming, to be perfectly honest."

Paige nodded then said quietly, "I just hope to hell this doesn't cost Frankie her job in the long run. Fighting for her is like bloody breathing."


End file.
